Sonic EX
by EpicStar04
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog returns after a 4 moth long "jog". He meets back up with his heroic sidekick tails to combat Robotnik who once again believes that he has the formula to defeat Sonic once and for all. There is one difference between his plan this time and every other failed attempt before. This time... he's right.


**Sonic EX**

**Remember no flames. **

**Characters-**

**Sonic- The fastest thing alive. He stopped by Station square after being a way for 4 months on a "Jogging trip".**

**Tails- Sonic's best friend and the brains of Team Sega. He keeps watch over the city and a watch out for Robotnik.**

**Robotnick- While working on his new robot he accidentally opens a portal to another dimension. He now knows the formula to beating Sonic.**

Chapter 1- Fastest thing alive or the baddest thing alive

Eggman, Metal Sonic, Chaos, Dark Gaia, Mephilis and Nazo…just some of the names of dangerous beings to try and put an end to peace. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Shadow…just some of the names of the brave souls that stand up to such threats. All amazing in their own right but there is one name…one name that resonates with freedom and heroism. There is a being that runs past the present into the future. This person's name is Sonic the Hedgehog.

In a secrete lair far underground the evil genius Robotnick A.K.A Eggman is working on his latest project. His goal is the same as always create a robot that will have enough strength to take down Sonic. That's easier said than done. Up until now Sonic has thwarted each and every one of Robotnik's many plans for world domination. He has crushed his aspirations on completing Eggman Land. This time he feels that he has the perfect inventions to put an end to his spiky arch nemesis. Little does he know, this time "Sonic" is on his side.

"It looks like it's going to be another hot day" Sonic says while zooming through Station Square at about 120 mph.

The blue blur sees Tails standing near a ice cream truck. He stops his self right behind Tails.

"Hey buddy. Long time no see."

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" Tails asks with the biggest smile on his face.

"I was breezing past this way and I decided to jog through the city to see if everything was okay."

"Jogging? You call that jogging?" Tails asks as his uses his thumb to point to a lady whose skirt was blown up over her head by the wind when sonic ran past.

A giant Plasma T.V. in the middle of the city played the news.

The news caster spoke with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "I regret to inform all the residents of Station Square that the mayor was assassinated earlier today at 2:25 PM. He was in his limo when it exploded. All that was left after the explosion was a card with a black silhouette of a duck."

Tails lowers his head in sorrow. "Poor guy. Sonic do you think this has anything to do with Robotnick?"

"No. This doesn't seem to be up Robotnic's ally."

Tails looks a bit confused. "Really?"

The newscaster continues. "On the back of the card is the Eggman insignia."

"Well there goes that theory. It looks like Eggman is behind this."

"No, I still don't believe that." Sonic says with a sure voice.

"But how can you deny it? You heard the news yourself. They even showed the card."

Sonic folds his arms and tilts his head a little bit. "Tails, Robotnik and I have never gotten along, but I can't really ever recall the guy ever truly trying to hurt someone."

"You mean besides us." Tails adds.

Tails is usually all about facts but if Sonic feels this strongly about his arch enemy being innocent either sonic is a double agent or crazy enough as it sounds, Robotnik has been minding his business.

"I'll prove it." Sonic says as he starts running at 240mph.

"Sonic?" He clears some of the dust from his face as he watches his mentor run off.

Sonic is already out of the city. Sonic thinks to himself that if Robotnik is really taking such a harsh rout that he has crossed the line from everyday bad guy to terrorist and if that's the case then he really needs to be stopped.

Meanwhile in his underground lair Robotnik has finished working on his latest invention.

"That pesky hedgehog won't be getting away from me this time. I just know that this one will work." Robotnik says to himself just before seeing the door of his lair kicked down on one of his monitors. "Ah just in time. M4 robots head to the first floor. Slow that hedgehog down at all cost!" He rushes over to his invention and hooks at orange power cord into its head. The invention its self looks like a giant egg on wheels. "I have to activate it before he gets here!"

"Hm?" Sonic finds himself surrounded by a bunch of monkey bots. He gets that familiar smirk. "Oh come on Eggman, going back to past inventions to pave a way? Tsk tsk tsk, this won't do." He grins as he kicks some of them and jumps on the head of others to destroy them.

The monkey bots throw mini explosives at him. When the dust clears he isn't on the ground. Some of the monkey-bots scratch or tilt their head in confusion. He is in the air.

"Homing attack!" Sonic spins like a ball and comes down hitting 1 bot knocking it into the rest. "No time to play around with you guys, I've gotta run." He speeds off.

"It looks like he got through the first wave. He won't have such a easy time with the second batch." He looks over at the charging symbol on the screen of his monitor. It shows the robo still has a ways to go before it's ready for battle.

Sonic goes into room 2. In room 2 are Bee-bots. "You're kidding me right? These badniks couldn't even stop me when I was younger. I've become way past cool since then!" The hedgehog jumps into the air and is about to take the bees out but they are hits by blast and fall to the ground. Sonic turns back to see what happened.

It turns out they were shot down by Tails who is holding a laser gun. "I've got your back Sonic. I may not be as sure about this Eggman thing as you but I'm on your side no matter what!"

"Thanks bud." He runs off to the next room.

"That's right Sonic keep destroying those Badniks." He looks over at the charging gauge which is half way full.

Sonic comes cross a room filled with robots that look like the ones from his adventure as a werehog. He uses a Sonic Boom to run right through them knocking them all through a wall. It's a good thing too because if they hadn't gone through the wall Sonic would have run right past Eggman who is in the room located right beside his current location.

"Come Sonic!" Robotnik demands as he points at Sonic.

"Why not?" Sonic starts running towards the scientist.

"It's ready!" Robotnik presses a button and unleashes his new egg shaped robot. It stands up towering over sonic.

"What is that thing?"

Eggman chuckles. "Ho ho ho, Sonic when you destroyed my bots earlier you helped me. They were electromagnetic power transporters. Whenever their frame is cracked it sends energy to my main computer which used that energy to power my new Robot!"

"Whatever…robots this and robots that. Can I get around to beating you now?"

"Of course but only if you survive. Eggbot version 3.0 Attack!"

Sonic smirks. "Heh, I'll be done with this dum-bot in 2 seconds flat!" He runs at it.

The arms of the robot are really long. It uses them to swat Sonic away. He lands on his feet.

"A tuff guy are ya?" He starts spinning in place.

Robotnick smiles seeing this. "It won't work." He mumbles to himself.

Sonic lets loose with a spin dash. He goes slamming into the robot but all his signature move was able to do was create a dent. "Damn"

"Eggbot show Sonic your special ability!" The egg shaped machine starts to open up from the center. A sludge like substance shoots out from within the bot.

"What the heck?" Sonic doesn't have enough time to dodge. He steps in the sludge. It sticks to his feet and glues him to the floor.

"Sit still for a minute and watch as I show you your own fate. Finally, I'm going to win! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Robotnik hit a button on a remote control he's holding. A platform rises up from the ground.

"A chaos emerald." Two metal grips absorb energy from the emerald. Then a glass encasement chamber starts to lower from the ceiling towards Sonic. Our hero struggles to get free but it's not working. Whatever that material is it definitely gets the job done.

Just as all hope seemed lost tails burst into the room using his tails to fly. "Sonic catch!" He tosses sonic a ring.

"Stupid fox!" yells a pissed off Eggman. Apparently he didn't plan for Tails.

Sonic smirks. "Thanks Tails."

Sonic starts to glow as he holds the ring. "Sooooonic Boooom!" With the added force of the ring sonic rips his feet from the sludge and is headed right for the robot.

"Hit him! He can't be allowed to win again!" The egg-bot shoots the nasty crap at Sonic but he does a front somersault and slides under it. As he gets close the robot throws a punch but he jumps in the air. Once air born Sonic rolls into a ball and comes down with a move he hadn't used in years. The _Razor Spin Dash_! His spines are pointed outward and are stiffened. This allows him to cut right through his opponent!

"Take this!" Sonic cuts right through the machine.

Robotnik looks sad. "I was so close."

"It's all over Eggman!" Tails yells with enthusiasm.

Sonic holds one arm out in front of tails. "No Tails. I came here to talk to Robotnik."

"What could you possibly want to talk about with me?"

"Robotnik, yesterday the mayor was assassinated. I'm here to find out whether or not you did it." Sonic sternly looks at Robotnik.

Robotnik doesn't trust Sonic but answers anyway. "No."

Tails points at Robotnik. "Liar, we know you did it!"

Robotnik didn't know how to feel being interrogated by his enemies. Not only that but it seems like they are playing good cop bad cop. Even crazier Sonic is the good cop.

Robotnik feels wronged. "I can't believe I'm saying this but this time I'm innocent.

"Then how do you explain your symbol being on the card left by the assassin?! Tails really wants to prove that it was Eggman.

"As you well know I have committed many many-"

Sonic cuts him off to inject his own many. "Many."

"Many crimes, and I have tried to enslave all of humanity but I have never hurt anyone."

"You mean besides us." Tails interjects.

Sonic doesn't say anything.

"My insignia is on tons of items by now. I just don't see how killing the mayor would get me any closer to world domination." Robotnik tilts his head to the side.

"Actually killing a high political figure would be a smart move as it would put stress on the government." Tails says while moving his tails almost innocently.

"Well that isn't my style. I want the government enslaved as well. If I kill one of their own they'll become more of a problem then they are worth."

Sonic folds his arms.

Eggman puts his hands together in prayer. "I'm sure you think I'm lying but I had nothing to do with it."

"Hm…" Sonic looks at his former friend then closes his eyes and turns around." "He didn't do it."

"But Sonic…"

Sonic runs out.

"Wait up!" Tails flies out.

Robotnik stands there with half of his glasses falling off of his face. "What… just… happened?"

Sonic and Tails are moving towards the city at high speed.

"Sonic do you really believe him?" The fox asks while flying.

Sonic grins. "Robotnik is a jerk but not a killer. End of story. Now…about that ice cream." He speeds up.

Tails smiles and follows his idol into the city.

Back at Eggman's now destroyed lair. The chaos emerald he has is gone. Apparently Sonic swiped it at super speed before leaving.

"Looks like it's time to start over from scratch. One day I will crush that hedgehog!" He sighs.

"Why not make that day today?" A smooth voice resounds from behind Eggman.

Eggman turns around to see Sonic's silhouette standing covered in smoke near the place where the emerald was. Being that there's so much smoke Eggman cant make out Sonic's face all the way.

"Sonic?!" Robotnik says in fear knowing that all his robots are down.

The hedgehog smirks. "Not quite…"

**Who is this hedgehog and what is he offering Robotnik? Will this strange turn of events be trouble for Sonic and his friends? Read the next chapter to find out.**


End file.
